


42. Start

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing was, Darren wasn’t even Chris type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July13, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The funny thing was, Darren wasn’t even Chris type.

He usually went for guys who were a little more like Cory or Chord – funny and sweet and a total oddball but was also quiet and a little shy sometimes.

Ryan knew as much which was why he had cast Chord as Kurt’s love interest hoping that a natural chemistry would develop. That obviously didn’t work out but fortunately Darren happened and Kurt finally found his happily ever after.

Chris, on the other hand, well, he and Darren had amazing chemistry but Darren just wasn’t his type.

The truth was Chris found Darren a little too loud. He was charming and friendly and always the life of the party but he was a too loud for Chris.

As much as he loved Ashley and he loved Lea those two were more than enough loud in his life, thank you very much.

Which is why Chris didn’t realize that Darren was being more than just his usual overly-friendly self until Lea literally kicked his ass about it.

“Ow!”

He turned to glare at Lea, who was seated on her director’s chair behind his.

“Christopher Colfer, I refuse to believe that you have a mean bone in your body, so I’m not even going to entertain the idea that you’re stringing him along.”

Chris gave Lea a worried frown, “Is this some sort of acting exercise because you’re channeling Rachel Berry levels of insanity.”

“I’m talking about Darren.”

“What about Darren? He’s over there.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Lea patted his cheek affectionately, “Usually I find your cluelessness adorable but get your head out of your perky little ass and see what’s in front of you.”

“Well, I have an unfinished chapter in front of me which I was trying to finish until you kicked me.”

“You’re being deliberately obtuse.” Lea replied, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“And you’re being deliberately crazy.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at her and turned back in his seat. He wasn’t stupid though, he had an idea what Lea was talking about. Darren had been increasingly present in his life lately, inviting him out to dinners and concerts and late night movie marathons at either of their homes so they could avoid the paparazzi.

He furrowed his eyebrows and didn’t realize he had been staring at Darren the whole time until Darren raised his own eyebrows at him from across the room.

Chris flushed and forced his gaze back to his laptop. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him from being painfully aware of how close Darren was when he dropped down next to Chris in his own chair.

“Diet Coke for your thoughts?”

Forcing himself not go any redder than he knew he already was, Chris took the offered drink. “You say the weirdest things sometimes, Criss.”

“I need to keep you interested somehow.” The grin that Darren gave him would have knocked out a fangirl. Incidentally, it might have made Chris just a little light headed.

Chris popped up on the can and muttered a thank you before taking a swig. He could feel Lea’s eyes boring into the back of his neck.

“Anytime,” Darren shifted in his seat and gave him a nervous smile, “So, are we still on for that Marvel Cinematic Universe marathon? I know we said a refresher course is essential before the next movies come out but you know we could reschedule if you have other plans. It’s just that Cory mentioned he invited you to come with him and Lea to visit his parents this weekend so it’s cool if you want to reschedule for some other time that’s not this weekend. If it was me, I’d totally want to visit Canada. Because you know, Canada is cool. Literally and, um, figuratively.”

Darren turned a little red when he realized he was babbling.

“No, I’m good for this weekend.” Chris replied. Normally he’d be ribbing Darren about his babbling but at that moment, he knew anything else he tried to say would come out high pitched and nervous.

“Cool. I’ll let you get back to writing.” Darren winked at him and squeezed his hand before heading back to Cory and Mark.

Chris tried to stop the swirling in his head. He wasn’t sure how to process the information. It was a scenario that had never crossed his mind for many, many reasons. He needed talk to Ashley or maybe not because Ashley would laugh and tell him to tap that. He needed time to think. He needed -

“I told you.”

A terrified squeak escaped Chris at the whisper in his ear.

“Oh my God, Lea!”

Lea smiled at him smugly and Chris resisted the urge to throttle his friend.

“You and Darren are going to get married, grow old together and make cute little CrissColfer babies and I’m going to be a Godparent because if it wasn’t for me Darren would still be pining after your cure oblivious little ass.”

She patted his shoulder and went back to the magazine she was reading.

Chris turned back around on his seat and glanced up to see Darren looking at him a smile on his face. He felt the flush creeping up his neck again but gave Darren a smile in return before focusing back on his laptop.

He bit his lip to keep the smile from growing on his face.

He suddenly found that he couldn’t wait for the weekend.


End file.
